projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Injustice Gods Among Us Review
Jared gives a review for Injustice Gods Among Us. Synopsis Jared isn't an expert on fighting games. Jared knows that he wouldn't do well, but he isn't completely casual either. He liked Injustice. It's a DC fighter that uses the same engine as the excellent Mortal Kombat reboot. Injustice has its own mechanics that makes it seem more unique. There are two bars rather than two rounds, so its more like Killer Instinct. Attacks are set to light, medium and heavy, and even with only three buttons, it still feels fleshed out. The most unique thing is the character power button, and it works really well with the special abilities for each characters. Some of them are kind of dumb though. The Super Meter can also power up special moves, cancel combos and a few other things. It is also used to push away opponents, although Jared never felt a need for this. Super moves also use the whole power meter, and don't feel like they are wasting time, however the clashes do feel like a waste of time. The healing makes the fight seem like it is simply making the fight last longer. It's not worthless, but it is mostly not necessary. There is a ton of environment interactivity, like background elements that can be used. Superman hitting someone with a car makes sense. Batman puts a bomb on things, and this adds to the character's uniqueness. The edges of the arena also have object interaction, so that cornering an opponent isn't an option. They can be like the items in Super Smash Bros though, dealing huge amounts of damage and everyone always go for them. They can be spammed online as well, but they can be turned off. The characters feel really balanced. The clash mechanic is bad, but the environment interactivity is really good. The story mode is above standard. There are fleshed out cutscenes, dialogue, and separated chapters. The strong story makes the characters more interesting. Some characters are underutilized. Most of the fights are just standard fights, with only a few mini games, but they go for too long. The story line is also very short, only taking about four hours. Jared expected something like the Mortal Kombat story mode. Jared talks about the other modes like Battle mode. Other modes can be unlocked. The STAR Lab has weird and fun challenges. This adds different challenges that aren't seen anywhere else. Jared is surprised that they didn't add these to the story line. Certain characters need to have stars to be unlocked, and the Lab can feel like a chore, as players are forced to unlock their favorite characters with characters they don't like. Everything gives the player experience points which unlocks stuff. Expert players will like the extended meta data for each attack. Everyone else will be confused. There is no tutorial for the harder combos. The online and King of the Hill challenges are what you would expect and are really cool. People in line can guess who is going to win. Jared likes the King of the Hill mode. Survivor is similar to King of the Hill, where the player is stuck with the character they started with, and are only healed a small amount between fights, Basically, the survivor can be worn down. Jared really likes how it feels like super heroes are fighting each other, but the clash mode isn't very good, and the story mode is kind of disappointing. However, it is a solid fighter, earning the game a 7/10. Category:Reviews Category:Videos